Her First Love
by Starlight the Hedgehog
Summary: Cream is curious about how Sonic and Amy met. Amy explains in her childhood and knew how her love all began. *Notice that I suck at summaries...*
1. Chapter 1

(Here's the first chapter. Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog and other characters. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. But I own Crystal the Fox

~SonAmy~ Her First Love

Ever since then when I was young, I never knew what love was or was it about. Until…I met him.

Somewhere in the middle of Mobius, there was Station Square. I am a pink, hedgehog named Amy Rose. My best friend, a young cream colored rabbit, Cream; along with her light blue chao Cheese, we were both shopping in the city's largest mall around. We had a couple of shopping bags in their hands full of shoes, clothing, music CDs, and much more. We loved to go on shopping trips together.

We have decided to take a quick rest at the food court. "Hey Amy, there's an empty table over there!" Cream called, as Cheese flew towards it to occupy it. Cream sat down on her chair as did I. The food court was quite packed and full of people as always. Many chattering, yelling, laughing, spread all around the mall.

"So, Amy, what did you get?" asked my friend. I picked up my bag and rummaged my hand all around in it. "I've got these." I answered, taking out a cute pink shirt with a blue colored Flickie on it. "Aww! It looks so cute!" squealed Cream. "Chao Chao!" Cheese agreed. I smiled and nodded, looking at it as well. "Yeah…kind of reminds me of Lily…" I said, slowly looking down and frowning a bit.

"Oh, don't worry, Amy! You know She'll come back for a visit! Maybe along with her brothers and sisters too!" my best friend assured. My face lit up with joy as my smile came back. Cream always knew how to make me feel better. "Yeah…you may be right…anyway, I've found these too." I took out some CDs by my favorite artists and musicians. Including some awesome shoes, accessories, and other clothing. Until I had finally took out a gorgeous blue glittery dress. It had flowing velvet at the end of the dress, some slight frills on the edges of the sleeves, a cute bow on the hip of it, and much more.

Cream's eyes widened at the beauty of it. "Wow! Now that's what I call a dress! It looks amazing, Amy!" she said, completely amazed by it. I giggled and looked closely at it and admired my new gleaming dress. "I know! I'm sure he'll notice me now in this dress!" I said full of glee. But then my frown of disappointment came back onto my lips and sighed. "IF he'll ever notice me. He's still traveling around the world as always!" I groaned, folding my arms.

The rabbit frowned as well including her chao as they looked at each other for a bit. "Don't worry. I'm sure Sonic will come back. He'll probably be missing you as well as you are missing him." I gasped and looked back up at her, unfolding my arms. "R-really? You think so?" I asked. Cream nodded her head. "Of course." I slowly nodded, knowing that he'll may come back one day; beginning to pack up my dress back in the bag and asked, "You ready to go?" "Yep." Then we began to head out of the food court and left the mall.

*Later*

We made it back to my house after a few minutes. My house looked…well, pink of course. It also had white along with it too. I unlocked the door and walked inside, turning on the light switch. From the inside, it wouldn't look pink like you'd probably expected, but it did have quite some spots of my favorite color. Cream relaxed onto the large brown couch and sighed happily, staring at the ceiling while Cheese laid his head on her lap and closed his eyes. I came back in the living room after I put away my belongings.

"Hey, Amy, how DID you and Sonic met?" wondered the rabbit. I stopped in her tracks and softly sighed. A sweet smile spread across my lips again as I sat down on the couch next to my furry best friend. "Gee…it's been a long time…okay, I won't quite remember much but, I'll tell you." "Yay!" cheered Cream as her and Cheese began to get comfortable for the story.

I took a deep breath and began to think. "Well, it all happened when…I used to be in an orphanage..." I explained.

*Amy's Flashback*

The orphanage looked rather large to be exact. It brown and white and look quite old too. There were many rooms inside and windows outside probably about twenty-five. A lot of children were playing in the playground around the back. There was me when I was at the age of ten. My hair or quills you could say were quite long, I had my same red headband, my lovely green eyes, my favorite orange frilly skirt, a green blouse, and sneakers with a red bow on top.

"I bet I can bet you at it!" I exclaimed, having a wide, cute smile. I took the jump rope from a young bat and began to jump while my friends began to count. "One! Two! Three! Four…!" they yelled aloud. I laughed full of joy and thought, 'Wow! I'm doing better than before! All that practicing really paid off!' _"Yeah! Go Amy!" cheered a young teal colored fox named Crystal. Crystal was also my best friend. The children continued to count and cheer until they were cut off by a white adult female cat._

"_Hello children!" she greeted, with a young almost pitched voice. "Hello Miss Snow!" they all replied. "We have someone new here and I want you all to be nice to him, okay?" I stopped jumping rope as she turned around to see the news. I quickly ran through the crowd and stopped when I got a good look. Miss Snow she took a step to the left to show the new kid. "Don't worry, sweetie. It's alright." She said. He was a young blue hedgehog that had beautiful emerald green eyes, his muzzle and chest were peach colored, he also had red and white striped shoes with a gold buckle, six long quills, and white gloves on his hands. He was possibly one year older than me._

"_Everyone, this is Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic, say hello to everyone." Miss Snow introduced him. Sonic made a friendly and confident grin as he stepped forward and waved. "Heya." He greeted. He began to walk down the steps and went past crowd, following Miss Snow as everyone began to whisper and mutter, staring at him full of shock and surprise. Some girls even giggled and stared at him dreamily._

'Hey, isn't he the one who fights all those bad guys?' 'He's really famous for his age!' 'He could beat anyone, can't he?' 'He was also the one to defeat Dr. Eggman every time!' _They whispered, full of amazement as they watched him walk. Sonic stopped once he noticed me. I dropped the jump rope and just stared at him, nervous as my heart began to race full of excitement. To me, he looked absolutely gorgeous._

"_Hey." He greeted. I slightly gulped, and grasped both of my hands together tightly. "H-Hello…" The blue hedgehog made a cocky grin, a quick wink to me, as he continued on his way. I almost felt frozen after what just happened and I watched him walk away. I suddenly fainted having Crystal and my other friends surround me. "Amy! Hey Amy, are you alright?" asked Crystal as she helped me up. I didn't respond while I was having little goofy looking smiles on my face. And this is where my love journey begins._

_(Well, that was my first chapter. ^_^ I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll make the second chapter soon!)_


	2. Chapter 2

(Well, here's the second chapter on the story. It feels like I'm not doing my best in this. . Please enjoy)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, etc. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. Except Crystal. I own her. Please check out her profile on my profile. :P

~SonAmy~ Her First Love *Chapter 2*

"Amy, please get up!" Crystal called again. I groaned and rubbed my head, sitting up. 'Ugh…wh-what happened…?" I asked. "Well, I may consider you lucky because you just caught one of his special cocky grins and winks!" my light blue fox friend squealed. "R-Really…?" I asked again, standing up and looked at the direction he left. "Where did he go?"

"He followed Miss Snow inside to show his new room. Whoever dude is going to be roommates with him, is going to be the lucky!" Crystal squealed again. She sighed happily and said, "Boy, is this orphanage lucky?" "Y-yeah…" I agreed, nodding and smiling again. Crystal looked at me and grinned widely. "Ooh!~ It looks like someone also has a big ol' crush on him!"

I gasped and almost collapsed on my bottom again. "What? N-no, I don't!" I answered, quickly and felt nervous. I was also blushing like crazy. "Yes, you sure do! Admit it!" "No, really, I—wh-whoa!" I tripped over a large rock and began to fall down Suddenly, a blue flash appeared around me and caught me.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up, seeing someone blue looking down at me with a smirk. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Crystal continued to feel over-excited behind me, practically pacing felt and right fast. Then, I finally noticed it was Sonic who save me. My eyes widened again and began to stutter, staring at him. "U-uh…I-I'm so s-sorry!" I said and got up, wiping the dust off of me.

Sonic watched me and chuckled a bit. "Hey, Don't worry. It's not a problem. But I think that's something else you should put in that sentence." He assured, using his world-brightening grin again. "Oh. Right. Th-thanks, um..Mr. Sonic." He raised his eyebrow and began to laugh. "Hahaha. Just call me Sonic. And no problem." He turned around and headed to the playground. But before that, used his speed to run towards me and whispered, "I'll see ya later…Ames…"

He winked at me once again and ran to the playground, going to the jungle gym first. I stuttered once more, and I seemed like I was frozen. "Amy…he…he gave you a nickname! Oh my goodness!" Crystal squealed again, giving me a big hug.

"Hehe…I guess so..." I looked behind her and watched as my crush went climbed on the jungle gym. _'He…he called me Ames…' _I thought, blushing deeply again. "Hey, you're not gonna faint again, are ya?" Crystal asked, giggling. "Oh, nope. I won't. Um…you wanna go play?" I asked. "Sure! Maybe we'll get to see how he trains in battles!"

She grabbed my hand and began to drag me over to the jungle gym. "B-But I didn't mean we were going to the playground! I—" But I sighed and slowly shook my head, also narrowing my eyes and let her drag me there.

(Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm still trying my best at it. ^^; Chapter three is coming soon as well)


	3. Chapter 3

(My third chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. ^^; Please enjoy. )

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, etc. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. Except Crystal. I own her.

~SonAmy~ Her First Love *Chapter 3*

Once Crystal and I arrived at the playground, the children watched as Sonic did many cartwheels and backflips off of the jungle gym. They were cheering, laughing with joy, gasping of amazement, and so on. We were both impressed as well. "Wow! He's really good! I never knew he could do this much! He must be really flexible!" Crystal said. I just nodded and resumed to watch as my blue crush continued to show off.

Then he noticed me watching. He smirked and made two flips down, landing on his feet perfectly. If he was in a Gymnastics Championship, I would definitely give him a 10. Sonic walked over towards Crystal and me and greeted, "Hey." "H-Hi! You were amazing on that! You must practice every day to stretch out, n' jump, n' run like that!" my excited friend said to him.

Sonic just laughed. "Heheheh…well, maybe." He admitted. Then he turned to me. "Say, speaking of running, you wanna race?" he asked. I was in complete shock. My absolute crush, Sonic the Hedgehog, asked me to race him! "M-me? Race? Oh, no, no, no, no I'm not really fast actually…and besides I could probably scrape my knee again and…and…" I stuttered. But Crystal cut me off and said, "oh, c'mon Amy! You were the fastest one in this orphanage! Besides everyone would love to see you and sonic race!"

I narrowed my eyes, folded my arms and muttered, "I dunno…" "Weell…" Then Crystal gotten close to my ear and whispered, 'You'll probably get closer to him!' _ My ear twitched up and gasped softly, slowly turning my head to look at her. "You…are you serious…?' I asked. "Yep! Or maybe some other girl will take him instead…" she said._

_I immediately began to tie my shoes and ran over next to Sonic with a big smile on my face. "I accept! I'll race you!" I said. Sonic chuckled and gave a nod. "Alright then. Let's head over to the sandbox and start. Let's see if you'll be able to catch up with me." He said, winking again and walked coolly at the 'starting line'_

_I just couldn't help but watch him walk over, looking like a complete celebrity walking down the red carpet. "Good luck Amy!" Crystal called over to me. I turned around and smiled, waving back as I followed Sonic to begin the race between us._

_(Well, that's the third chapter! I really need to make longer chapters, you think? XD Thank you for reading this! Be sure to read the next chapter!~ )_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the forth chapter. I've also included Sonic's POV and I may include that for the future chapters. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, etc. They belong to Sonic team and SEGA Except Crystal. She's mine, mine, MINE! XD**

~Sonamy~ Her First Love *Chapter 4*

Once Sonic and I arrived near the sandbox, I watched him as he stretched. I could help but giggle. Then he noticed me watching him, and threw a quick wink at me. I blushed yet again and got on one knee, rising my back up, and so did Sonic.

"So, if I win, you get to bring me all the chili dogs I want." He smirked. I gulped and asked, "And…what if I win?" "Hmm…I get to take you on a date with me." He answered. My legs began to wobble a little bit while my face flushed with red. "Heh…you look pretty cute when you're red." I couldn't stop blushing after I heard him flirting with me. I shook my head and got into focus for the race.

A brown male fox was standing in the sidelines with a small checkered flag in his hand. Maybe he created it in Arts & Crafts. He raised it high enough and started, "Ready…" I was so totally in focus right now. I really want to have that date with Sonic! I won't let anything stop me now!

"…Set…GO!" he yelled and swished the flag down. Before I could even run, Sonic ran first at amazing speed! The crowd was astonished by his speed, and all he left was a dusty trail behind him. I picked myself up and began to run as fast as I could.

**Sonic's POV**

As I took off, I looked behind my shoulder to see Amy's surprised look on her face. I couldn't help but chuckle, seeing how cute she looked. I decided I could probably tease her a bit. I began to slow down until I went into a jog while Amy finally caught up with me.

"Hey! That was kind of cheating!" she laughed. "Oh? I never knew there were rules in this race!" I said and slightly got closer to her. Her blush appeared back on her cheeks as I said, "You look pretty cute today…" I began to gently push her bangs away to look deeply into her gorgeous Emerald eyes.

**Amy's POV**

I couldn't believe it! I can't believe what I was wearing! I know this isn't the perfect time for this but was so happy, I wanted to dance and jump and sing around with joy. But I was doing all of that on the inside though. My heart began to beat fast as I looked back into Sonic's wonderful eyes. I felt like I could drown in them…"R-really…?" I stuttered.

He smirked again and nodded, answering, "Really." Then he lightly gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I gasped and I suddenly felt like I could probably go even faster! It felt like my heart was controlling my body as I sped up, squealing with happiness and delight. "OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!" I kept repeating until I reached back at the sandbox which was the finish line.

The fox swished the flag left and right once again, yelling out, "And the winner is Amy rose!" The children of the crowd began to cheer and clap. I panted and gasped for breath and looked around to see everyone cheering…for ME! Crystal ran out of the crowd and hugged me tightly, I felt like I couldn't breathe!

"Yes! I knew you could do it, Amy! You did great!" she said, hugging tighter. I gasped for breath and managed to say, "C-Crystal! Y-You're ACK! C-crushing…m-me!" "Oops! Sorry!" She finally let go of me while Sonic walked up in front of me. He smiled and gave one of his famous thumbs up at me.

"Awesome, Ames." He said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Then before he could leave, he gave yet another peck on my cheek; and then he left. I stood there frozen and almost could faint. I could hear the sound of distant "OOH!'s" coming from the other kids. "Yay Amy! You've got yourself a real date!" Crystal exclaimed, excitedly.

I lightly touched my cheek from where he kissed it and smiled wide as I watched Sonic leave. "Y..Yeah…I guess I do!"

**Welp, that's my fourth chapter! I wonder how their date will be… XD Be sure to look forward for the next chapter!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo! Here's my fifth chapter! This is going to be Sonic and Amy's date. I wonder how it's going to turn out. Hmm… XD Well, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or other characters. I only own Crystal the Fox.

~Sonamy~ Her First Love *Chapter 5*

The next day, it was our orphanage's field trip. We were heading to the park for a picnic. We were all outside in the front of our home, in a big crowd. I was near Crystal as she said, "Isn't this going to be exciting! I bet Sonic will pick you as your partner!" I shrugged and smiled again. "Yeah, maybe he will. Besides, we're supposed to be on a date." "Well, that's perfect! You and Sonic could be near the lake, cuddling. And I bet there's going to be some kissing involved as well!~"

She made kissing noises while I blushed hard again. "Yeah….m-maybe…" I muttered. Miss Snow clapped her hands, to have everyone's attention come to her. "Okay, before we leave I want everyone to partner up with one person!" she instructed. Everyone began to run or walk around, finding their partners. Most of the girls immediately ran to Sonic and huddled around him, asking to be his partner. But instead, he walked out of the crowd and headed towards me.

He smirked down at me and brought his hand out. "Would you like to be my partner?" he asked me. All of the girls behind him gasped. I ignored them and smiled as I gently held his hand. "Of course…" I answered, as we walked back into the line. "Alright, everyone slowly walk into the bus and find your seat! We will leave in a few seconds!" Miss Snow continued as everyone, including Sonic and me, walked inside of the bus.

We sat down with me next to the window in the third row of seats and buckled ourselves with the seat belt. "So, you ready for our date?" he asked. "I'm ready as I'll ever be." I replied, blushing again. He chuckled and then the bus began to vibrate, meaning it will start driving.

Miss Snow began to count the kids that was on her list and nodded. "Here we go!" she said as the bus left the orphanage.

*A few minutes*

We have arrived at the Mobius Public Park. There was a huge lake in the distance, there was a huge playground with swings, a slide, monkeys, and so much more. There were also a lot of trees, butterflies, flowers, bushes, it actually looked beautiful. The bus had parked into the parking lot while it had stopped. The chattering immediately stopped and payed attention back to Miss Snow. "Okay everyone, slowly walk out of the bus carefully and be patient." She said. Everyone began to walk out as well as me and Sonic.

Some of us gasped at the wonderful view in front of us. Miss Snow lead us to the empty picnic tables and the other adults, who worked along with her, helped set the tables, plates, and plastic ware (such as forks, knives, and spoons, but plastic of course). "The food will be ready soon. So please go enjoy yourselves, children!" one of the adults, Ms. Valentine said.

The kids cheered and immediately ran to playground and play. Crystal ran up to me and Sonic to greet. "Hey guys! You wanna go play with us?" she asked, having the same female bat from before next to her. Her name was Diamond I think.

"Sure!" Sonic said and looked down at me, smiling. He leaned over near my ear and whispered, '_We can go on our date, after we eat, okay?' _I blushed hard again and nodded. "Okay." I said. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Crystal said, grabbing my hand and headed to the playground, along with Sonic and Diamond following us.

*Later*

"Okay Children! It's time to eat!" Miss Valentine called, ringing a small bell. Everyone ran back to the tables and grabbed their seats. The adults brought out plates of food such as chicken, mac and cheese, vegetables, hot dogs, etc. Even drinks but they are water and juice boxes. My friends and I began to eat. Except for Crystal. It seemed she couldn't wait to eat. She looked like she was eating like a hungry tiger! I was eating pretty fast too, be careful enough not to get me sick of course.

After some of the kids were finished eating, they've gotten back to the playground to play. Sonic gently grabbed my hand and winked. "Ready for the date?" he asked. I nodded while we began to walk away from the grounds and headed towards the big hill to start our date. No one will be able to mess up this great day! But I swore I had some strange feeling we were being watched…

**Well, that's all for this chapter! I wonder how their date will turn out. And maybe, just maybe will someone be able to mess it up? Please find out and get ready for the next chapter! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please enjoy this next chapter of Her First Love. ^^ I wonder how this will turn out… :P**

~Sonamy~ Her First Love *Chapter 6*

Once we had arrived at the top of the hill, we could see the while lake. It looked absolutely gorgeous along with the sunset. The flowers were around us, including trees, a few squirrels and such. "Wow! S-Sonic, this is amazing!" I said. He smiled and said, "Glad you like it. I like to come here often with my parents before they disappeared."

I slightly frowned and turned towards him. "They disappeared? I'm sorry…" I said. He shrugged and sat down, Pretzel Style. "It's cool. I never got to know them that well anyway." He said, coolly. "Well, I never actually knew my parents well either." I said. Sonic laughed a little. "Well, that's one thing we have in common." He joked.

I slowly nodded and laughed as well. "Yeah, I guess." I said.

**Sonic POV**

While Amy continued to look at the glistening lake, I found a small pink flower next to her. I smiled and gently picked it up, handling it to her. "A rose for a Rose." I said. Amy blushed deeply as she happily took it from my hand. "Oh…thank you so much…S-Sonikku…" she said, blushing even harder. I was the next to blush hard like a tomato. "Hehe…cute nickname." I said, rubbing the back of my neck a bit.

"Y-Yeah…it's Japanese for your name, right?" she asked. "I used to study a lot of Japanese back then. I've forgot some though." "Well, I'm sure you're possibly correct."

Suddenly, I heard rustle in the bushes. My ear twitched a bit, listening closely. _Who's there…? _I wondered and turned around to see the rustling had stopped. I made a questionable face and shook my head, getting slightly closer to Amy.

**Normal POV**

The figure in the bushes were peeking out and spying on Sonic and Amy as it seems. It huffed and brought out its wrist to speak into the watch. "This is spy number E-11. I'm closing in on the two right now and recording. Do you see anything in particular, Master?" she said.

'_Yes, indeed I have. Hehehehehe…and I'm sure we could use that pink fur ball to our advantage…hehehe…Ohohohoho!' _The mysterious person speaking into the watch cackled. The figure smirked and nodded, replying. "Roger that. I'll keep you updated. E-11 out." Then she began to leap through the trees and flew away.

**Amy POV**

I felt like the luckiest girl in the world to be with the most famous hero in all of Mobius. I slowly laid my head onto his shoulder and cuddled close to him a bit. "Sonic…this is the best date I've ever been to…" I said. "Yeah. Same here…" he agreed, looking into my eyes. I looked into his as well as our face came in closer…and closer…

But we were stopped inches away from hearing the familiar bell in the distance. '_Aw, shoot!'_ I yelled in my head. "Everyone, it's time to go!" Miss Snow called. Sonic sighed softly and got back up, looking behind him. "I guess we have to get going, huh?" he asked, reaching his hand out towards me. I slowly nodded and grabbed it, getting up as well.

We held hands while walking down the hill. "Thank you so much for our date, Sonic. I really enjoyed it." I said. He winked at me and quickly kissed my cheek again. "Heh, no problem, Ames…" he replied. Everyone were taking their steps back into the bus and took their seats. I got to sit next to him one last time for today while heading to the bus.

I smiled happily again and laid my head back on his shoulder.

**Normal POV**

The figure sitting behind the couple had been watching them. She growled and clenched her fists tightly, thinking, '_I know that Sonic will be mine. All mine. And no one, not even that pink idiot is going to stop me…'_

**That's all for this chapter! Please check in if the next chapter appears as well! And thank you so much whoever is reading this story of mine! It's going pretty well and I never knew it could turn out as good as this! Your wonderful reviews will keep me going! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

(Here's the 7th chapter. Please enjoy!~ )

~Sonamy~ Her First Love *Chapter 7*

Once the children and adults arrived at the orphanage, everyone walked out and headed to their dorms. Sonic had went to the boys dorms and to his room. Amy and Crystal went to the girls' dorm. "So, how was the date?" asked Crystal eagerly. "It was, awesome! I never felt so great before in my life!" Amy answered.

Crystal sighed happily. "Awww…how sweet!" she said, giggling. "Maybe you two could be boyfriend and girlfriend if he could ask you! Eee!~" she squealed. "Shh! You'll wake some of them up." Amy warned, giggling as well. They both went inside of the room and got to their beds. Crystal was quickly changing into her PJ's while Amy had changed into the bathroom.

After a little while, they were talking, watching TV, and reading. Then it was time to head off to bed. "Good night, Crystal.' Amy said, getting into her bed and curled up. "Night, Amy! Hope you and Sonic will have a good day tomorrow!~" the blue fox replied, taking her long fox tail and cuddled with it while sleeping.

*Later that night*

The E-11 spy had just appeared into the darkness. She leaped from tree to tree and had arrived in the boys' dorm. She was near Sonic and his roommate's room. E-11 quietly opened the window and sneaked in, quiet as a mouse. She was in front of Sonic's bed as she watched him sleep a bit. She sighed dreamily, wanting to just stroke his quills. _He looks so cute when he's asleep…. _She thought. She shook her head, snapping out of it. _N-no. I need to focus. Or else Master would take out all of my circuitry and turn me into a toaster! _

E-11 took out a tiny chip full of micros and lights flashing a bit. She slowly and gently stuck it into Sonic's ear. He then mumbled and began to turn a bit. She gasped and quickly hid under his bed. "Huuh…?" he muttered, looking around. He shrugged and laid back down, going back to sleep.

E-11 sighed in relief and thought again, _That was a close one…but he can be quite a heavy sleeper… _She carefully stuck the micro chip into his ear and it made it in successfully. _Good…now I'm sure Master would like to start the plan tomorrow…_ She leaped to the window again and took once last look at Sonic. She gritted her teeth, thinking about how to destroy Amy once and for all.

Because she knew that Sonic was going to be hers forever and always. E-11 leaped through the bushes and trees, leaving the orphanage and escaped into the forest.

**There's my chapter. ^^; Sorry I haven't been active with this story lately. I was quite busy. I'll be sure to update this story as much as I could! And thank you for supporting me and the story with your awesome reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

_~Sonamy~ Her First Love *Chapter 8*_

Amy's POV  
That morning, I woke up when my cute white cat alarm had began to ring, using its meows. I pressed the top of its head to stop and crawled out of bed. I rubbed my eyes and groaned, walking towards Crystal.

"Crystal...wake up...it's time to get up..." I said. Crystal yawned and slowly opened her eyes, looking groggily and tired. "Please Amy just a few more minutes..." she begged. "No. We have to go...come on..." I decided to give up on her and headed straight to the bathroom to get changed.

*A few minutes later*

I came back out, wearing my usual outfit and watched TV until Crystal could arrive. "I'm ready..." she said, yawning again. I smiled a little and grabbed her hand gently. "Let's go, sleepyhead." I joked as well walk out of the room.

Sonic's POV

I sat up out of my bed and stretched, bringing my arms out wide. After that, I leaped out of bed and ran to the shower for a quick wash. Since I was so fast, I thought I could just finish the shower up fast too. But after I got out and turned off the water, I felt something in my left ear. I raised my eyebrow out of curiosity and brought my finger inside, picking at it.

But it didn't work. I decided to just ignore about it and moved on. I went back to the room and placed my SOAP shoes back on my feet then ran out and headed to the playground.

Amy's POV

Once Crystal and I was at the playground, it looked crowded, thought it was just like any other day. I looked around eagerly for Sonic. I was so excited to see him again after our date yesterday. "Ooh, I see you're looking for your boyfriend, huh? Don't worry Amy, he'll arrive soon." Crystal assured.

I suddenly saw a blur appear around both of us. It went faster, and faster, and faster until it stopped right in front of us. "Hey Ames." he greeted. I blushed and smiled back at him. "Good morning, Sonikku. How are you today?" I asked.

"Just fine. I-" But then he began to scratch and rub at his ear. "Is...there something wrong?" I asked. "N-nothing really. I think some mosquitoes were biting last night." he answered quickly. "Anyway, let's go play, eh?"  
"Sounds good! Let's go!" Crystal said, grabbing my hand again and ran towards the playground while I hopelessly didn't bother to break free.

When we were there, the same bat from yesterday, Diamond, was waving at us. "Hey guys!" she called. "Heya Diamond! You wanna play with us?" Crystal asked. "That sounds like fun." she replied. When she turned to look at me, it looked like she was frowning at me. Strangely, I had a bad vibe about her.

She looked at Sonic next and zipped next to him, batting her eyes and looking all innocent. "You want to play with us too, Sonic?" she asked, smiling and blushing lightly. "Uh, sure. I was going to anyway." he said, cooly. "Yay! Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Normal POV

Diamond smirked slightly and pulled out a small remote with buttons on it. She pressed the green one and held it for a few seconds. Sonic stopped walking and his eyes were opened wide. He stood still and didn't move. The chip inside of his ear began to make beeping sounds. His left ear twitched a bit and he shook his head, holding his forehead with his hand.

"Huh...? Wha..." he muttered, looking around and saw Diamond again. He smirked at her and walked next to her. "So Diamond, you want to go on the swings first?" he asked, bringing his arm around hers. The white bat giggled and agreed, "That sounds like a wonderful idea...Sonikku...'

She glared at Amy with her evil eyes and chuckled as they walked towards the swings.

Crystal came back, having three jump ropes in hand. "I finally got the jump ropes! They were kinda hard to get them from the crowd and...Amy, why are you crying?" she asked, patting her best friend's back to comfort her. I kept sniffling and wiping my tears away, watching her walk away with my blue beaut. "I...I don't know...something strange happened..." she replied.

Diamond brought her small pink Hello Kitty watch up in front of her face and whispered, '_Heheh...I got him under control, Master...your plot is going as planned..._'


	9. Chapter 9

***Hello, and welcome back to Her First Love! I'm so sorry about my absence of posting and I will try to post as much chapters as I possible can. Thank you for encouraging me to do this. ^^ Enjoy!***

~Sonamy~ Her First Love Chapter 9

**Amy's POV**

I just sat down onto one of the swings and watched as my once beloved Sonic play with Diamond. I really don't understand why he would play with her. Besides, he was just fine a minute ago. Something really seemed fishy...

I sniffled and tried my tears away, wiping my eyes with my sweatshirt sleeve. Crystal slowly walked towards me and sat down on the other swing next to me. "Hey...are you okay...?" she asked, softly. I sniffed again and muttered, "I'm fine...j-just fine..." Crystal frowned at me and said, "Listen, I know Diamond couldn't just steal him away like that. It makes no sense for him to just leave you like that. And besides, I'm sure Sonic still likes you, am I right?"

My crying and sniffling suddenly stopped and looked next to me to see my best friend make her point. "R..right..." I whispered. "Plus, maybe he just couldn't say no to many people. And you know he's Mobius' number-one hero, right?" "..Right." "So maybe after playtime, he'll just come right back you! And everything'll be just fine!"

Crystal stood up and walked right in front of me, extending her hand out toward me. I smiled slightly and took hold of it, getting up and hugged her warmly. "Thank you Crystal...you're my best friend in the whole world..." I said. "I know." she giggled. "And you are too...most definitely."

**Sonic's POV **

I'm starting to get a horrible feeling about all of this. Somehow my body is just straightforward and I can't even control myself! This sucks. Big. I stared down at Diamond, making these kissing faces and flirted with me too. I've never been this disgusted in my life. I would rather look at Amy's cute face right now...

"Hey Sonic, what else you wanna do? You wanna build a sandcastle? Or-" Diamond was interrupted when she noticed I was already daydreaming. "HEY!" she yelled, snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Um...what where you thinking about?" she asked, having a slight angry face. I started to get a little worried. And scared. "U-uh...n-nothing." I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

Diamond rolled her eyes. "Hmph. I think I know what you're thinking. You were daydreaming about that Pink Brat, huh?" she snarled, showing off her little sharp teeth. I slightly flinched and answered, stuttering, "N-n-no! No way! W-w-why would you think that?" The young white bat sighed and face-palmed.

"Oh really...? Then why were you hanging out with her more than me?" she asked, having slight tears in her eyes. A blush suddenly appeared on my cheeks. I hated it when girls cry. "N-n-no reason! W-we were just friends, that's it!" I answered, bringing my hands up in front of me, like I surrender. "I thought you liked me, Sonic..." she sniffled.

_Oh no...oh no...don't answer...don't answer... _I repeated to myself AND my body. "But I do!" I gasped and slapped my hand over my mouth. Diamond's eyes glistened as she looked up at me again. _She looks so cute...UGH! No, I shouldn't do this! Wake up! _"You...do...?" She asked. "Yes." _NO!_

The bat girl tackled and hugged me tightly. "Oh Sonic! I knew you loved me! I knew it!" she squealed. "Now that you admitted it..." She suddenly had a dark looking expression on her face. It gave me the chills... "You promise that you will make sure you never see Pinkie ever again...got that?"

I started to stutter once again. But that didn't even gave her an answer. She growled lowly and pressed some kind of button on her watch, then I suddenly had a shock of electricity flow through me. "ANSWER!" she yelled loudly as I screamed and then panted after the shock. "Y-yeah, I got it!" I answered, catching my breath.

Diamond smirked and chuckled. "Excellent...now, let's go tell her the big news!~" she smiled, grabbing my arm and dragged my back to the middle of the playground.

**Amy's POV**

As I continued to play with Crystal, everyone somehow started to run to the middle of the playground. "What's going on?" Crystal asked. "I dunno, but I think we should find out." I said as we both followed the crowd.

"EVERYONE, EVERYONE, ATTENTION!" A white bat called out. I started to growl, seeing it was Diamond. With Sonic. Holding hands. This was so not good for me. "Calm down, Amy..." the blue fox whispered. "Just to let you know, Sonic the hedgehog and I are now officially...in a relationship." Diamond smirked, glaring at me.

I gasped and my eyes widened, feeling my hear beginning to crush into a million pieces. I felt so hurt inside, I fell on my knees and silently cried once more. The evil bat chuckled and went back to her speech. "So yes, praise me all you want! And also, Sonic and I will be going on a date together! And it will be TOTALLY better than his date with **Amy Rose..."**

She pointed at me as everyone looked at me too. "Isn't she precious? HA! She's too pathetic to even date a handsome, awesome hero like my boyfriend..." Diamond flirted. The crowd of Mobian children laughed, giggled, snorted, and chuckled at me, also pointing. I felt so embarrassed...so ashamed...I quickly got up and ran as fast as I could back inside the building. "AMY! Amy wait!" Crystal called, running after me as the crowd went back to the grounds.

**Sonic' POV**

My face had gotten even redder and redder. Then even my own heart got crushed. I just couldn't stand seeing Amy so hurt. I would never want to hurt her in all me life...But...it seemed like I didn't have a choice. I watched her as she ran back in the orphanage, crying her eyes out. "Amy-" I was about to run after her too but had another shock in me, grunting and keeping my scream down. "Ugh..." I went down on my knees and held my stomach in pain.

My so-called-new girlfriend looked down and chuckled. "You're also pathetic. But you won't be by the time I'm through with you..." she said. Then she unexpectedly kissed me with such passion. My cheeks could even explode with too much heat. She broke the kiss and said, "I'll see you later, boyfriend..." Then Diamond skipped her way back to the playground.

I stared down at the ground and gritted my teeth, pounding my fist onto the ground. Then I saw something I had never saw before in my life. I was...crying. I tried wiping all of them away but they kept falling. I didn't even care and kept crying and punching the ground with frustration and anger at myself. "She was right, Sonic the hedgehog..." I whispered to myself. "I am pathetic..."

***This chapter's done! I think I did a pretty good job on this one. :D I hope to see you all on my next chapter! And I apologize again for the absence of my posting. School can be kicking my ass and my Office Writer ran out of it's trials. Ugh DX***


	10. Chapter 10

~Sonamy~ Her First Love

**Amy's POV**

I was hiding in the bathroom, crying my eyes out. I sobbed and sobbed until I could pass out. I wish I could. How could he do this to me? I thought we were actually together...but I suppose he wouldn't want to be with an ugly, pink, annoying hedgehog like me, huh?

"AMY! Are you in here?" Crystal called, opening the door as she walked in. I tried to ignore her and said, "Go away..." "L-listen Amy, maybe there's a mistake. There has to be an explaination for this, right?" she asked me. I covered my eyes with both my hands and shook my head. "No, there isn't! I don't deserve someone like him! Diamond was right. He's a famous, popular hero in all of Mobius, and I'm just an ordinary, annoying girl. I'm sure he'd rather go on his adventures than be with me!"

Crystal's ears lowered down to her head and sighed. "Amy, please open the door...Sonic would never break a girl's heart. Espcially if she was someone very special to him, like you. Diamond may think she's all that and stuff, but she's not. Sonic and I both think you're a really great person and we love you very much..." she said softly.

I wiped my tears away and sniffled some more. I lowered my eyes and brought my knees close to me. "No...I don't want anything to do with him...I don't care about him anymore...and if he doesn't want to be with me, that's fine by me! I'm through with him!"

**Sonic's POV**

After another painful shock I had earlier, I slowly followed Diamond to the playground, holding my stomach and feeling weak. I sighed and sat down near the edge of the sandbox and watched Diamond talking with her friends. She took a peek at the corner of her eye and watched me the whole time. I felt so sick...so heartbroken...so hurt. Literally. I got up once again and tried to sneak my way back at the building without Diamond noticing me, but...

_***Thud***_

I collapsed on the floor and fainted out of exhaustion. Everyone around me gasped and started muttering and talking , feeling worried and scared. I even heard some girls cry out my name and some even cried too. I wish that was Amy's voice calling out to me.

**Amy's POV**

Later that night, I was in my room, hiding under my covers and blankets, feeling so sa and depressed. I felt like a goth. In a bad way. But of course, I wouldn't switch from Pink to Black. Ew. I sniffed and grabbed the remote control, turning the TV on and switched from channel to channel.

_'I guess Crystal's having dinner with everyone else. I'm sure Sonic's enjoying it with her new girlfriend...' _I thought. Then there was suddenly breaking news on the channel i've stopped to.

_**This is a Breaking News Bulletin and I'm Jake Hedgehog on live. Earlier today, our world hero, Sonic the hedgehog has been sent straight to the hospital due to paralyzation. We are no so sure how he has been paralyzed, knowing we've been asking over and over, but he wouldn't tell. Well, let us ****hope that our hero could make it through the pain. And I hope all of us will too. This is Jake Hedgehog signing off.**_

My eyes were wide and my mouth was wide open, a fly could have flown inside! I couldn't believe that Sonic..has gotten hurt! I would never believe that someone like him could be in trouble. I immediately got out of my bed, grabbed my jacket and shoes and headed out of my room, not caring I had my PJ's on.

After I have made it out of the Orphanage, I ran straight to the nearest hospital to search for him. I ran and ran through the now falling white, sparkling snow as it fell on my warm face. My heart was beating fast as Sonic's feet when he could run and I was losing my breath. But I didn't care. All I cared about was Sonic's safety. '_Sonic...don't worry...I'm coming...' _I whispered.

**Normal POV**

After Amy had ran out of the Orpanage, she went past the dining room where everyone had dinner. Diamond already spotted her and was curious rather fast. She frowned and sneaked out of the room.

She hid near the bushes and pressed a button on her Hello Kitty watch again. Her form suddenly changed into a Ninja form, covering up her face and body, but revealing her eyes. "Master, the plan is leaving out of its plot. But don't worry, I'll be sure to take care of it..." she whispered in the watch. '_Think she could get away with all of this and take him back...?'_ Diamond, or known as E-11 took out some mysterious gun weapon. '_Let's just watch her try.._'

***That's all for this chapter ^^ Sorry if it wasn't good enough. I had some ideas for the upcoming chapies but I didn't know how to start it.. ^^; And FYI, I suck at news casts and stuff... ;; I apologize. Thank you for reading this story and stay tuned for the next Chap! ***


	11. Chapter 11

_**(Ugh, I hate being late for most of my projects. Stupid school holding me up... . But I appreciate you all if you've been waiting for this story update. :) enjoy!~)**_

_**~Sonamy: Her First Love Chapter 11~**_

Amy kept dashing her way down the sidewalk once she noticed an ambulance driving down the city's busy street. She gasped, possibly thinking that Sonic could be in there and began to ran as fast as she could. _'I hope he's okay. He has to be! I just KNOW people like him would never get led to death...'_ she thought, having her clear tears drive down her cheeks once more.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, trying to toughen up. "Well...I shouldn't be thinking like that. I totally believe in Sonic! And I'm sure he will believe in me too!" she encouraged herself and went back to running.

E-11 spied down from the buildings, watching Amy's every move. "I will not let her lay a finger on my Sonic..." she muttered and leapt from building, to building, swiftly

~**Later~**

Amy arrived at the hospital, feeling totally exhausted when she reached the front desk. A female fox, dressed as a nurse looked down at her, raising her eyebrow. "...Yes?" she asked, a bit harsh. "U-um...I'm looking...whew...for * pant* ...someone..." Amy gasped and tried to catch her breath, placing her hand on her heart. "Like who...?" the nurse asked, already sounded bored as she looked into her magazine that reads '_**Mobius Today**_'. "W-well...this person I'm looking for is Sonic the hedgehog." Amy answered her.

The nurse's eyes went wide open once she heard his name. "You're looking for Sonic? He's injured? Oh no...u-um..." she threw the magazine behind her and immediately grabbed the phone and dialed the his room's number. After a few seconds of talking to the doctors, she hung up and looked back down at the Pink Girl. "You're just going to have to wait until he wakes up. It may take a while so if you have time, you can sit down and wait for him." she told her.

Amy frowned a little, upset. "Oh...okay..." she said softly and slowly went to a seat and sat down. _'Please Lord...please help Sonic...he's not a bad person or anything. He doesn't deserve to die. I don't think he's ready yet. He's a wonderful person and it will definitely upset the whole world...even me. If he's dead, I don't know what I would do...'_

Amy sighed deeply and looked down the white, empty hallway. Suddenly, you can hear faint yells and screams. And they sounded a lot like Sonic's too. "Aaaaahhhh! Stop! Noooo!" the sounds would made Amy fear even more as she shivered at the thought of what they were doing to him. She clasped her hands together and kept praying for the best for his safety, herself, and their love.

(_**Well, that's it for this chapter. ^_^ I hope you all enjoyed this one too and I really, REALLY appreciate you all for not giving up on me. Luv u all!~ )**_


	12. Chapter 12

_(Hey guys! I am sooo sorry for not making a new chappie. Honestly, things have been seriously going on lately. So I'll try to post some new chapters once in a while if I have free time. If ya'll have any good story ideas, please PM me and I'll think about it. In the meantime, please enjoy!~ PS: I might change the rating here. I just include the blood and stuff for the heck of it. ^^; Wanted it interesting… )_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog and other characters. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team

~Sonamy~ Her First Love

It was about an hour or so later until the doctors had finished their check-up onto Sonic. Amy kept twiddling her fingers rather nervously while staring down at her pink and white starred Airwalks. It was a moment of silence until Sonic's doctor had arrived out of the room.

'_Whew, finally…well, here goes…'_ She thought and stood up, sighing quietly.

"…Is he going to be okay?" she asked almost inaudibly, but still able to hear. The doctor gave her a slightly encouraging smile and replied, "Well, he's going to be okay. We had to take a few X-Rays and a few medicines to clear his other injuries. He was definitely afraid at first, but he's beginning to calm down now…"

Amy sighed with relief. "Is it okay if I can visit him?" she asked politely. He nodded to lead her to the room. "Just don't take too long. He needs his rest."

She disliked that fact about being timed to visit the patients. She never liked going to hospitals in the first place. Amy slowly opened the door to see her blue beau lying on the bed, motionless. She was really frightened, even though he could be alright for two days. He just seemed…pale…like a frozen corpse resting in his coffin.

Amy shuddered at the thought and sat down on an empty chair near him. "H-..Hey Sonic…" she greeted him softly. "It's me...Amy…" She gently placed her warm palm onto his cold hand. "Are you awake…?" Sonic groaned a bit and slowly opened his eyes. He looked like he was staring into space a bit before he managed to respond.

"Ugh…A...Ames…man…I had never been that scared before…" he muttered, placing his other hand onto his forehead, making him groan in pain. Amy made shushing sounds and patted his hand. "Don't move…you still have that electrocution into you…" she said. "...At least you're not paralyzed anymore, thank goodness…"

The two were silent for a few seconds, until Sonic finally spoke up. "Amy…I am really sorry I betrayed you. I mean, Diamond…she…she was using me I guess. She was the one who electrocuted me…" he grimaced at the flashback between him and her. "She's a damn witch…" he muttered angrily.

The pink rose couldn't but giggle and scolded, "Watch your mouth, young man. Even though you're an orphan, I'm still watching you like a mother." Sonic chuckled lightly along with her. "M'kay Ma." He joked along with her. The two had been laughing for a bit until he quickly held the side of her stomach. "Oh…sorry…" Amy sweat-dropped and blushed slightly.

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it. At least I can get a good laugh in this depressing place." Sonic rolled his eyes. "True, true…" After that little bit of humor conversation, Amy hesitated to ask, but he decided to anyway.

"Um…Sonic…" He turned his head to her and asked, "Yeah?" She gulped. "I'm sorry for asking this but…what were your parents like…?"

He hadn't responded back to her for bit. He sighed softly and began to think, trying to regain his thoughts. "Erm…well…I never really knew my father that well. I usually never saw him that often." Amy tried to question about that, but decided to let it slide.

"Well, Mom…she was kind of course. I loved her…" he smiled sweetly. "Whenever I had a bad day at school, we would talk about how our days were and she'd make cookies. She would tell me a lot of stories, help me practice my runs and track, she was awesome…"

Amy grinned wide, loving to see him speak of his family. It made her feel warm and fuzzy of course. In the meantime, Sonic's smile soon turned into a dark frown. "One day when I was coming back home from school, Eggman had suddenly appeared into the city, causing havoc. That was the first time I had ever seen him before. He was terrorizing the city, the civilians…my mother…lying on the floor…covered..w-with blood…"

He started shuddering violently with fear, having the visions into his head repeat over and over in his mind. "…I tried to save her…but I was carried away by a guard…GAH!" He clenched his head, groaning a little louder. "Sonic! Sonic, are you okay? We don't have to talk about this anymore!" Amy assured, shaking his arm a little

"Mom…mom…mom…" he kept repeating and continued to shake. The disgusting and way too graphic visions of many people dead, along with her dearest one, gone…forever…out of sight, out of mind.

Suddenly, it was like he snapped. His eyes turned wide and his pupils shrinked, remembering Eggman's dreaded robots causing disaster onto her, choking her, beating her, bruising her until they could see the blood. And left her unconscious.

"MOOOOM!" he screamed, yelled and had a rush of hot tears flow rapidly down his cheeks. "Sonic, please! Everything's going to be fine! Calm do-" before she could finish, the employees of the hospital rushed right into the room while doc had dragged Amy out.

"I told you not to be here that long! That's why I told you!" he yelled angrily and slammed the door, leaving Amy breathless. She frowned slightly and her ears flopped to her head. She slowly and silently walked out of the hospital, heading back to the orphanage.

Amy arrived back home in complete silence; careful to not awake the other children or Ms. Snow. She made it back to her room safe and sound without interruptions, until Crystal was sitting on her bed, wide awake.

'_Crud…why is she still up…?' _Amy thought.

"Where have you been?" she asked her anxiously. "Nowhere…" Amy replied without any emotion. Instead of changing into her PJ's, she lie onto her bed, without another word. Crystal sighed a little and said before going to bed, "On situations like this, I worry about you, Amy…I really do…"

Amy just placed her comforter and blanket over her face and just could get the horrific though of Sonic's fear. She gulped a little and closed her eyes tightly, not really awaiting for new problems or issues during the day.


End file.
